Shinobi Legendario
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: En la búsqueda de un héroe se puede encontrar... AU, Mpreg, Yaoi.


Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, pero las ilusiones siguen siendo solo nuestras.

Basado en el capítulo cuatro de _Tsumibito no kiss _de_ sensei Mizukami Shin_. Traducido por KY Fansub.

_**Shinobi**_** Legendario**

**Por Tlacuilo**

Era la historia que más le gustaba que le relatara su _anbu_ personal, pues desde que sus ancestros habían cedido a la alianza entre Konoha y Suna, Gaara –y sus hermanos– tenían _anbu_ guardaespaldas. El niño se giró en la cama sin dejar de abrazar su osito. Su _anbu_ relató una más de las aventuras del _shinobi_ legendario.

El Nara vio que _su misión_ se dormía y sonrió alejándose; ese pelirrojo amaba las historias del _shinobi_ legendario. El de coleta caminó por el pasillo y vio a Karura avanzar en su dirección.

–Apenas se durmió.

–Si.

–Lamento que mi hijo menor sea inquieto y…

–No se preocupe Karura-_san_ a mí no me molesta, por el contrario.

La castaña sonrió y dejó irse al _shinobi_ y ella se dirigió a su habitación. Con esa alianza las dos naciones llevaban generaciones siéndolo y los _shinobis_ de estas aldeas se conocían desde pequeños, ella por lo menos si recordaba al joven Nara desde la primera vez que lo vio entre los _gennin _de Konoha.

000

En los sueños de Gaara solo aparecía como el _shinobi_ legendario derrotaba a sus enemigos, ese que desde los diez años era una leyenda por su fuerza e inteligencia. El niño sonrió entre sueños deseando emular a su héroe.

…

Los años pasaron y un buen día –después de su quinceavo cumpleaños– Gaara se colocó su calabaza y se encaminó a la oficina de su padre, donde estarían sus progenitores. Entró cual tromba al lugar –como era su costumbre– y aseguró:

–Padre, madre, voy a cazar a _Akatsuki_.

Los dos suspiraron resignados ante los arranques de su pequeño.

–Bien, pero llévate a Shikamaru.

–¡No, yo me voy solo, seré como el _shinobi_ legendario y que cuenten mi leyenda!

–Si cariño.

Le quitó importancia Karura. Takadashi pidió al _anbu_.

–Ve con él, Shikamaru.

–Si _kazekage-sama_.

–Yo informare a Konoha.

El de coleta salió poco después que la tromba pelirroja saliera.

000

Gaara caminó por el desierto hasta salir de este y en la primer encrucijada, el de ojos verdes se decidió por el de la derecha y en ese, un par de mercenarios lo detuvieron tratando de que les diera lo que poseía… o _algo más_. Gaara que siempre vivió sobreprotegido, no comprendió la segunda parte, pero no dejaría que le quitaran su calabaza…

El pelirrojo enfrentó a sus rivales y los venció, sin embargo no contaba con un tercero que estaba por atacarlo cuando…

–¡¿Qué rayos es esto!?

El gritó del tercer tipo, hizo voltear a Gaara que vio como Shikamaru ya tenía la sombra del bandido atrapada. De ese modo esos tres quedaron atados a un árbol y a merced del ambiente. Gaara vio feo al de coleta y su arena se arremolinó molesta.

–¡Te dije que no vinieras conmigo!

–Pero no sabes dónde está _Akatsuki_.

–¡Lo sé, y si vienes no seré una leyenda como el _shinobi_ legendario!

Mientras el pelirrojo gritaba el pobre _anbu_ se protegía de la tormenta de arena de este. Como el menor no parecía ceder el joven usó su astucia.

–Yo soy un buen rastreador, los encontrare para ti.

–…

–Puedo hacerlo.

Gaara chasqueó la lengua y cedió.

–Bien, solo hasta que los encontremos.

De ese modo Shikamaru pudo acompañar al joven _shinobi_. Llevaban todo el día caminando cuando…

–¿Qué crees que esté haciendo ese _shinobi_?

–¿Quien? –preguntó despistado el Nara.

–… –Gaara vio feo al joven de veinte años.

–Oh… ya…, no lo sé.

–Seguro que venció a muchos y luego se casó con una _kunoichi_ muy fuerte.

–¿Si?

–¡Por supuesto! Eso debe estar haciendo.

El de coleta sonrió viendo al menor y pensó… _«¿Kunoichi?»_…

…

Entre aventuras y enfrentamientos, pasó una semana y el pelirrojo al ver un lago llamó al mayor.

–¡Vamos Shika, bañémonos!

Las ropas del de Suna salieron volando; el cuerpo pálido y perfecto de Gaara apareció con este metiéndose al agua y disfrutando de ese baño. Las mejillas del de Konoha se tiñeron de carmín y tuvo que tragar saliva para no babear. Conocía al pequeño desde que este tenía cinco años… lo vio de lejos en su visita a Konoha y tiempo después se convirtió en su _anbu_, pero nunca lo había visto sin prenda alguna.

–¡Shikamaru!

Llamó el menor, más el castaño tímidamente se descubrió poco y se bañó veloz dejando al pequeño sin notar ese aseo rápido que realizó.

De ahí en adelante el cuerpo perfecto de Gaara no se borró de la mente del Nara…

Gaara caminaba tranquilamente sin notar nada fuera de lo normal ni _chakra_ desconocido, por eso no pudo evitar que fuese jalado entre unos matorrales hasta un claro de pasto. Al notar quien era su atacante, lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en la cabeza.

–¡¿Nara Shikamaru que te sucede?!

Este parecía poseído sin soltar a _su presa_, arrancando prácticamente la ropa de este y lamiendo todo a su paso…

–¡Qué demonios! –exclamó el de ojos verdes.

El _chakra_ de Shukaku estaba por aparecer y…

–Lo siento Gaara-_chan_, pero este es tu _shinobi_ legendario, este que te está haciendo esto…

Shikamaru susurraba esto desnudando por completo al menor que lo miró con ojos abiertos por la impresión.

El Nara lamió al chico y de ese modo alzó sus caderas y preparó _ese_ lugar para la intrusión. El pelirrojo jadeó sin saber porque, pero al notar como el mayor se abría paso en su esfínter, lo golpeó…

–Relájate… pequeño… –murmuró el Nara.

–Shika… ¿Por qué?

–Te amo… desde que te vi en esa visita a Konoha, yo tenía diez años y quise ser el más fuerte shinobi para poder ser el compañero de hijo del _kazekage_… por eso salí de Konoha y me convertí en ese…

Gaara vio la sinceridad en su siempre serio _anbu_ personal y notó el tatuaje de este en su brazo….

–_Shinobi legendario_…

Gaara sintió como los labios ávidos del mayor buscaban los suyos y correspondió ante tan ansiada caricia. El de ojos verdes sintió a su amante penetrarlo con más brío y le susurró.

–Despacio…

Shikamaru obedeció de inmediato y la diferencia entre el placer que sintió el menor fue abismal. El Pelirrojo se atrevió a abrazar a su amante y sentirlo más adentro eyaculando poco después…

–Eres un tonto Shikamaru…, pero te amo también…

De ese modo se quedaron dormidos, uno en brazos del otro.

000

Gaara no quiso regresar y ahora con su nuevo compañero reinició su camino en busca de los temidos _Akatsuki_.

Poco después, cerca de una cueva el de coleta llamó al menor y le dijo.

–Esta se ve extraña, esperemos…

Algunas ramas cercanas a ellos se movieron y…

–Nara… ¿Qué haces por estos sitios?

Shikamaru sonrió de lado al ver quién era el recién llegado.

–Uchiha… eso debería de preguntarte a ti...

Sasuke Uchiha miró por sobre el hombro de su amigo y ex compañero de armas…

–Ya veo.,.. Eres un pervertido… solo es un niño.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

–¡No soy un niño! ¡Soy Sabaku no Gaara hijo menor del _kazekage_ de Suna!

El de _Sharingan_ sonrió burlón.

–Lo sé, lo conozco.

–Pues _señor_ puede seguir su camino, nosotros atraparemos a los _Akatsuki_ y…

Las ramas se movieron de nuevo y una tromba rubia salió del lugar.

–¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está Akatsuki?!

Los dos chicos menores se vieron y…

–¡Gaara!

–¡Naruto!

Se abrazaron. Shikamaru codeó al Uchiha.

–Y quien dices que es un pervertido.

–Tsk –chasqueó la lengua el Uchiha.

Los dos jóvenes se habían enamorado de sus pequeños desde que los conocieron y ahí estaban por fin a su lado y parecía que no los dejarían ni por qué un ejército de mercenarios de capas negras con nubes rojas los atacaran o que los _Kages_ los encerraran algunos meses en la cárcel con cargos de… _¡Es mi bebé, maldito abusivo!_

…

La reunión de _Kages_ estaba por iniciar y el de Suna tomó su sombrero y besó a sus dos amores entrando en el salón de reuniones. Shikamaru acomodó a su hijo y este bostezo para acomodarse y dormir. Los acompañantes del _Hokage_ se acercaron a ellos.

–Tienes mucha suerte Yû * ya se durmió, en cambio mi hijo… Menma…

Llamó Sasuke a un pequeño pelinegro con marcas de bigotitos y ojos azules que se colgaba de él, cantando y sin intenciones de dormirse o por lo menos callarse.

–Un _shinobi legendario_ no tendría problemas con tan poco… –se burló Shikamaru.

Sasuke vio feo al de coleta y respondió:

–Te recuerdo que nos llamaron así, por combatir y no por cuidar bebés…

Pero toda queja o reclamo quedaba atrás, cuando sentían a sus hijos entre sus brazos… y veían orgullosos a sus parejas ejercer como _Kages_.

**Fin**

Yû: valiente.

Adaptado para que sea Mpreg.

Mil gracias a mi beta Pitiizz por acompañarme en este camino y a todos ustedes por desear leer mis locuras. A Sakura 1402 por su beteo y por hacer posible que esto fuese una sorpresa para Pitiizz.


End file.
